


Let’s Play House

by MissFieryHeart



Category: Let’s Play (WEBTOON Comic)
Genre: Based off Let’s Play comic on WEBTOON, Dreams, Episode 41, F/M, House-wife Link, Married Life, Shy Link, This comic is fantastic, You should go read it, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFieryHeart/pseuds/MissFieryHeart
Summary: Dallas’s comment about Link as a house-wife causes Link to have a dream about just that.





	Let’s Play House

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the amazing comic ‘Let’s Play’ on WEBTOON. 
> 
> Dallas’ snarky comment to his brother in episode 41 gave me this little idea ^^  
> Hope you like it, even if it’s short :)

 

_You are going to make a great house-wife some day_

 

His brothers snarky comment was the last thing Link remembered before his bedsheets lulled him to sleep...

 

—-

 

“Link honey, I’m home” he could hear his wife closing the front door to their house. Something was off about this whole scene but Link couldn’t put his finger on it.

 

Shrugging it off, he wiped his hands in his apron, took the sauce off the stove and turned smiling when Sam came into the kitchen.

 

“Welcome home, Sweetie”. Sam walked over and put her hands around his neck and kissed him. Sneaking a glance at the dinner standing ready, Sam squinted her eyes at her husband. “You made my favorite... what are you up too” she teased him.

 

Link blushed and looked down, still holding a light grip on her sides. “I don’t... I wasn’t... I just love you”. Looking up he saw his beautiful wife smiling adoringly at him. “And I love you too, honey” kissing his chin softly.

 

Link couldn’t remember how long they had been married but sitting across from her at the table, seeing her eat the food he had prepared for her, Link didn’t really care. He was just happy. So so happy.

 

“Thank you for dinner, babe. It was really good” her eyes glinted with happiness and... something else he couldn’t quite place. Link remember vaguely that Sam got more confident when they married, while Link still blushed like a virgin in a whorehouse. 

 

Sam stood and took his hand, leading them into the bedroom. Slowly she undressed him, kissing his skin as more was revealed to her. Link gasped and shook. It was too much all at once. Her fingers felt like they were everywhere, her lips caused desire to lick up his skin.

 

“Sam, _please_ ” he begged, gripping her now naked waist. When had she gotten naked? His mind didn’t work properly and when she got him to sit on the bed and then proceed to crawl down between his legs, his brain might have stopped all together.

 

“S..Sam.. what are... _ohhhh_ ”. Her tongue twirling around the leaking head of his cock. Panicked his hand grabbed a porting of her hair to steady himself. It was... “so good...” he groaned, his hips making small involuntary jerks into her hot mouth.

 

Sam took most of him inside his mouth and moaned around his length, causing him to blush. This was so dirty. And good. And wauw. And she was... just perfect and wonderful and perfect. Yeah, his brain was cooked.

 

The twirl of her tongue around him, made him almost jump. “Hah, if you keep doing that, I’m going to... hnnng... _oh_ fuck, Sam”.Link arched his back, pleasure rushing through his body.

 

She moaned again and opted her efforts. “Yes. Oh _please_ , Darling”. Link could hardly breath, his entire body buzzing with pleasure, his mind completely dizzy. He was a blabbering mess right about now, ready to beg and say anything for her to continue.

 

She held a hand over the one grabbing her hair and pushed her head down, indicating he was allowed to guide the speed. His blushing face the least of his concerns now, Link slowly upped the speed, feeling how Sam doubled her efforts with her tongue, her wantonly moaning, casing the small vibrations to push him closer.

 

Link took in a deep breath, soclosesoclosesoclose. Sam’s hair nearly slipped from his light grasp, when she forced his entire length down her throat. “Hnnnng” Link felt like a live wire, his cock pulsing down her throat. His orgasm nearly ripped from him and his body shaking violently.

 

 

Link woke with a gasp, his body drenched in sweat and his cock laying happily spent in his boxers. _Greaaat_. Link rose crestfallen from the bed, winced at the sticky mess in his boxers. He would have to take a quick shower and then check if the bed linens should be changed as well.

 

Link found a clean pair of boxers and a towel, hating how much it hurt thinking of the dream. Waking up to not being with her... the best part wasn’t even the out-of-this-world orgasm. It was having a life with Sam.

 

Sighing again, Link knew he was a goner.

 

 


End file.
